Living Off Our Love Peej and Chris
by phanfictionforever
Summary: Chris and I love each other. But its been a hard couple months. what will happen during our love story?
1. Chapter 1

My eyelids barely battered open and I took in the sunlight coming in from the window. Yesterday I moved in with my boyfriend Chris. It was the best day of my life when he asked me to move in with him. I turned around and admired him. He was so cute when he was sleeping. I ran my hand down his toned chest. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey PJ, how are you this lovely morning?" Chris says.

"I'm fine. Want me to make breakfast?" I said as a stared into his lovely green eyes.

Chris nodded as he motioned to grab my hand. I grab it.

He grabbed the eggs and the pans and started cooking. I go up behind him and put my hands around his waist. He turns around and kisses me. Rock hard. It's one of those kisses that the earth just stops. Like you can feel it not moving. After a while I hear something beeping. I was wondering what was going on. But I just couldn't stop kissing him. Suddenly the stove caught on fire. We knew we had to get out of there fast. Both of us ran out of there. As soon as we got out of there the whole house was on fire. Chris looked at me with his face drowned with tears. I had to comfort him. So I gave him the most loving hug that I could

"Chris, it's all going to be okay. I will make sure of it." I whispered to him softly.

"What if it's not?"

"Trust me it will be."

Finally the ambulances and fire men came. But it was too late. The whole house was burned down. Everything we had was gone. All of the camera equipment gone. All pictures of us together, gone.

One month later we still don't know what to do. We are living together with our parents currently but we are moving out today. We don't know what will happen next but we know it will all be okay soon. I just hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

*CHRIS POV*

We are finally moving out of our parents' house. We have been on the streets for months and it's been hard. We haven't really been alone. I miss that. The memories. We didn't really get to make any because PJ and I didn't live in the house long. Sad. I really just want us back. Lately he has been kind of. Well. Distant. Like he is in front of me, but just doesn't hear me. I just hope it changes soon.

"PJ are you ready to move?" We have all of our stuff packed up. We bought an apartment in London. We figured that we should move into the same building as Dan and Phil. We can make more videos together that way and focus more on YouTube.

"Yeah I'm ready." PJ smiled. Man his smile. It gets me every time.

"Ok let's get in the car." We get into the car.

'Till then we are just driving along. We finally reach the apartment building when I see Phil's number pop up on my cell phone.

"Who's that?" PJ asks.

"It's Phil darling. He's probably just checking to see if we are here yet."

"Oh. Answer it then!"

I answer. I hear Phil saying "Dan! Dan! He picked up!" before I say anything.

"Hello?" I say

"HI Chris! Are you here yet? Dan and I have been waiting forever. We are so excited!"

"Oh wow that sweet. Yeah, we are actually pulling up now."

Phil is whispering to Dan what I just t old him.

"Yay! We are coming down now!"

"Uh Oka..."

I don't even finish before he hangs up.

"Here we are! We can finally start over! Together." PJ breathes.

"Together." I repeat.

Suddenly I just pull him into me and I kiss him. He responds. Deep and passionately. Suddenly he jumps when Phil knocks on the door.

"GUYS YOUR HERE! YOUR HERE!" He smiles real big just like if he just got his gift that he wanted for Christmas.

We get out the car. The one that Peej has had for years.

Peej and I get pulled into a huge hug by Dan and Phil."Let's grab your stuff." Dan says.

We all grab our things. We all run upstairs. We finally reach our apartment and just take it all in. "Phil lets love them alone for a while."

"Ok, Dan."

They leave and PJ and I are finally alone.

"Chris, we are alone."

"Peej I have a confession to make."

"What's wrong?"

"Well...it seems like your distant. Not really here."

"Well, now I am. I just missed being alone with you."

"Really?"

"Really. The stress has been really getting on me lately and it's been hard. But now all that matters now is that we are together. Here Right now…"

Suddenly he walks towards me. Slow and graceful like, just in the movies. He started touching my hair, smoothing it down. I just stare into his amazing green eyes. His expression changed. More loving.

He puts his arms around my waist. He starts giving me kisses on the cheek. I press my lips onto his. He starts, kissing me back. We kiss for a long while until a couple minutes later.

Then the impossible happened.

He starts unbuttoning my shirt. I touched my fingers on the zipper and slowly pulled it down. He starts unbuttoning my pants. I help with his too. In a matter of minutes we fall on the floor. Still kissing as passionately as ever. We don't have a bed yet…. But who says it has to happen in the bedroom all the time?


	3. Chapter 3

*PJ POV*

Chris and just made love. Legit love. He was so sweet and gentle, like come on; we did it on the cold, hard ground.

Anyway, Chris and I just moved in. We moved in where Phil and Dan live so we can make more videos together! It's going to be great.

Anyway, after Chris and I get dressed, we head down to Dan and Phil's flat. We are going to shoot videos for all four of our channels and announce our moving in. right now we are shooting for Phil's channel.

Chris runs to their flat and knocks really loudly on the door and says "were here! Start celebrating."

I laugh. Gosh his logic is just so strange sometimes.

Phil opens the door and smiles real big. "Come on in guys! I just finished setting up the equipment. We will be in the living room, follow me."

I start following him but I turn around to see that Chris isn't moving.

"Chris, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just a little home sick that's all."

I reach for his hand, and he grabs it. We both walk into the room.

Dan is lying on the coach as we youtubers normally do all day.

"Hey PJ! Hey Chris."

"Hello."

"Hey" Chris says with a smile plastered on his pretty little face.

"Alright guys come here!" Phil says exactly as he hits the record button.

The red button switches on.

"Hey everyone! Guess what? The whole fantastic foursome is here!"

"Hey guys! I'm no stranger but some of you may not know who these people are. Well..." Dan points at me "this is PJ!" "Cheerio!" I say. Dan points at Chris. "And this is Chris."

"HI!" he says.

"You can catch them on their own YouTube channels, KickThePJ and Crabstickz."

"Anyway," Phil states. "They have now moved next door to us! Yup. We will be making more videos with them soon."

"Actually, I would like the say something," Chris says as he interrupts Phil.

Phil seems a little startled but still lets Chris go on.

"Peej and I are in love."

I smile. I'm glad he put that right about in the open. But I'm pretty sure we just crushed a bunch of little teenage girl's hearts.

"Stop the camera! NOW!" Dan yells.

"Really Dan? What's wrong?" Phil turns and says to him.

"Just stop it. I'm sure Dan has something to say to us privately." I say. I respect his privacy from the cameras and all but, I've never seen Dan flip out like that.

Phil quietly turns the camera off. He seems very consumed in his thoughts.

"Alright, Dan. What do you have to say?" Chris says sympathetically.

Dan pauses. He seems to be thinking over what he is about to tell all of us something very important.

"Well?" Phil says. A worried look crosses his simple but delicate face.

"I had no idea that Peej and Chris were together. I thought that the only reasons you guys were moving in together because you guys are very good friends. I fell like a bad friend for not knowing about you two."

Suddenly I just feel really bad. I just thought everyone assumed that Chris and I were together.

Phil has a sad look cross over his face. He looks down and just starts to stare at the floor as if trying to recollect himself before he says something.

"Actually Dan, I didn't know either. I thought it was for the same reasons you did."

Everything just got quiet.

Chris just sprints out of the room and back to our apartment.

"Well, I'm going to go take care of him. So want to finish the video tomorrow?"

They both nod.

"Alright then, Chow."

I walk out of the living room and glide to our apartment room door. Outside the door I hear Chris crying. I hear a ding from my IPhone. A twitter notification? What? I slide on the notification bar and read Chris's latest tweet.

"_Sometimes I just believe that no one understands how I feel. Except for the one person most special in my life. I just don't want everyone to know about us yet."_

I tweet back to him this; "_ crabstickz I feel that the one person knows how special you are and loves you no matter what."_

"_ kickthepj what if they don't really know what im going through? What if they don't know im really weaing a mask?"_

Huh?


	4. Chapter 4

*authors note: sorry I've been away for a couple months. I've been trying to come up with more ideas for fics and it hasn't been working out but I'll try to come up with more and post more I promise. Ok let's start this one :)*

**Chris POV**

I just finished tweeting to PJ. I know I can be a little misunderstanding sometimes but I do feel that I really love PJ. But at the same time I don't really know if I love him. Do you feel me? Sometimes I confuse myself so I hope I make sense to you.

I recently started making YouTube videos again and it really makes me happy. Phil recently hit one million subscribers and imp very happy for him. I wish PJ gets more soon. He really works hard on his videos so I hope it happens soon. Sorry I got off topic. Where was I again?

Whatever.

I'm in the apartment right now that I share with PJ. I sprinted out of the room. Sometimes I have my emotions take over. I hope that they aren't mad at me for running out.

I hear the door opening and I think its PJ. But to my surprise it's... Dan?

"Uh hey Dan?"

"Hey Chris I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just thought you guys knew."

"Yeah I kind of thought but I wasn't sure.

"How have you been Dan? I haven't seen you in a while before we were shooting the video."

"I've been good. I've hit 1 million subscribers a couple months ago and I'm close to 2 million."

"Sometimes I think the only people that watch our videos are 12 year old girls."

Dan bursts out laughing and starts smiling that it almost seems he has smiled in a long time.

"Do you want to go back and finish shooting the video?"

"Yeah that will be good. Phil is really worried. You know how he can get."

"Yeah. I hope they are fine."

I grab my keys to the apartment and Dan and I start heading back to the lift.

The lift opens and Dan presses "4" we head into the lift and start our journey back to his apartment he shares with Phil. The ride back is very quiet. My phone rings and it's a text from PJ.

"_Are you coming back up? I'm worried about you."_

I reply with _"yeah I'm coming. Don't worry too much okay?"_

"_Okay."_

Dan and I step out of the lift and head towards the door. Dan opens it and heads inside as I follow him.

PJ and Phil are sitting at the breakfast bar chatting up a storm but stop as soon as they see Dan and me.

Phil opens his mouth to speak but they shut it quickly as if he is afraid to speak.

PJ just starts rambling on about how he was so worried and I just start tuning it out and give him the biggest hug I've ever given him. He seems startled for a second but that feeling quickly goes away. We stop the embrace and look at Phil and Dan.

"So we don't have to finish the video. We can do it some other time." Phil says.

"Do you guys want to have a movie marathon or something?" Dan says with excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah that's sounds good. Pj are you up for it?" I look at him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah sure let's get it started" he says back to me.

"Yay! I'll get the popcorn." Dan says.

Phil, Pj and I head towards the couch while Phil gets the DVD player set up.

This is going to be awesome.


End file.
